


the virgin, the witch, & the wardrobe

by seungchxn



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Magic, Sweet Hwang Hyunjin, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungchxn/pseuds/seungchxn
Summary: “So, um,” Hyunjin’s words seem to startle Seungmin, as if he’d forgotten that Hyunjin was there. “When you said you need a virgin, it’s not because you need to rip out my heart or anything, right?”Seungmin laughs. “You only think to ask this after you’re already inside my cottage?”
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 394
Collections: SKZ Fuckfest





	the virgin, the witch, & the wardrobe

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #121
> 
> Person-A is a witch, who needs to take someone's virginity as the binding agent for a powerful spell they've been crafting. Person-B is the very enthusiastic volunteer.
> 
>   
> note: wardrobes have nothing to do with this story I just thought the title was fun

“Can you please stop following me?”

There’s a pause, and the Hyunjin’s not-so-silent shadow slinks out of the forest behind him. He stands in the middle of the path and has, at least, the decency to look ashamed. “Hi, hyung.”   
  


Hyunjin sighs. “Jeongin, why are you here? I told you not to follow me.”

“I didn’t think you’d know I was here.”

“Jeongin, you kept stepping on twigs.”

The other boy’s face flushes. “...Sorry?”

Before Hyunjin can come up with the right thing to say to get to Jeongin to leave and go back home, the door to the cottage in the middle of the clearing creaks open. There’s the silhouette of a person there, hidden in the shadows, their face unseen. “Hello?”

Jeongin’s face turns white, and he reaches out for Hyunjin’s arm. “Jinnie -”   
  


“Hush, Jeongin.” Hyunjin steps forward, shaking off Jeongin’s hand. “Hello. You’re the witch, right? Seungmin?”

“I am. Why are you here? What do you want from me?”

“Why do you assume I want something from you?”

The witch laughs humorlessly and says, “No one ever comes to see me  _ just because.” _

Jeongin is suddenly grasping at his arm again. Hyunjin can feel his hand shaking slightly. “Hyunjin, please -”

“Jeongin,” Hyunjin says softly, turning to look down at his little brother. “Please. Go home.”

“It’s not safe!”

“It’s perfectly safe. I’ll be fine. Now  _ go.”  _ Jeongin is still hesitating so Hyunjin puts on his best pout. “Please?”   
  


Jeongin stares at him for a moment, fear and worry evident on every part of his face. Finally though he squeezes Hyunjin’s arm, then lets go. “You’d better come back, hyung. If you don’t, I’ll find you and kill you myself.”

Without another word he turns and walks down the path, back towards the village. Hyunjin watches him go until he’s certain he won’t turn around, then turns back to face the witch. “Sorry about that. He’s very eager to buy into the village’s prejudices.”

“He’s not the first,” Seungmin replies, his voice low. “Now, what can I do for you?”

“Well…” For the first time, Hyunjin finds himself hesitating. Not out of fear; no what holds him back is that something about this moment feels charged. For some reason, he knows intuitively that what happens between him and the witch will change his life forever. “My name is Hwang Hyunjin and I’m… I’m here about the advertisement you posted in the village? You needed a virgin for a spell or something?”

“Huh. You know, I didn’t expect anyone to actually respond to that.” There’s a sudden note of excitement in Seungmin’s voice. “Come in, come in.”

Hyunjin opens the gate to the little garden in front of the cottage. The path from the garden to the house is paved with large stones. There are a few branches from the path - one goes to a well at the side of the cottage, the others go out among the garden beds. The beds themselves are overflowing with herbs and flowers and vegetables; if Hyunjin wasn’t here for a specific purpose, he’d take the time to ask the witch what they’re all for. 

Seungmin is still standing in the doorway of his house, surrounded by shadows. When Hyunjin is only a few steps away, however, the darkness suddenly dissipates and it becomes clear that Seungmin had hid himself for some reason or another. Intimidation maybe? Whatever it is, it can’t be that he’s ashamed of his face because as soon as Hyunjin is fully able to see his face it becomes clear that Seungmin is the most beautiful man he’s ever seen.

The witch smiles warmly and gestures for Hyunjin to come inside, before vanishing into the depths of the cottage. Hyunjin follows him, shutting the door carefully behind himself.

The cottage is warm and homey. There’s only one room on the first floor, but a small staircase leads to a lofted area where, Hyunjin assumes, there’s a bed. Seungmin is bent over a cauldron in the middle of the room, stirring something while muttering to himself. 

“So, um,” Hyunjin’s words seem to startle Seungmin, as if he’d forgotten that Hyunjin was there. “When you said you need a virgin, it’s not because you need to rip out my heart or anything, right?”

Seungmin laughs. “You only think to ask this after you’re already inside my cottage?”

Hyunjin turns red, but there’s nothing he can really say to refute that so he stays quiet. Seungmin laughs again and beckons him closer, pointing him towards a stool. “Well lucky for you, no body parts need to be taken for what I need.”

“And what  _ do  _ you need a virgin for?”

“All humans,” Seungmin replies, “have an essence. It’s not something tangible, but it can be harnessed for spells and potions. Typically this works by taking something, such as a hair or a nail or an eyelash, and adding it to whatever you’re brewing.”   
  


“Okay, so you just need a hair or something? Easy, that’s not a problem.”

“Well… it’s a little more complicated than that.” Seungmin looks up from his potion for the first time, guilt and resignation heavy on his features. “See, this is where I normally lose people. The potion I’m making doesn’t just require the hair of a virgin; it requires the hair of a virgin, plucked from their head while they’re getting fucked for the first time.”

Oh. 

“Who would be doing the fucking?” Hyunjin asks, doing his best not to show that he was thrown off by the conditions the witch offered.

“Me, I suppose, unless you already have a partner who would be comfortable having me in the room.”

Hyunjin shakes his head. “No, I have no partner. When would you like to do this?”

Seungmin finally looks up from his potion, staring in shock. “You’re willing to proceed?”

“I don’t have any objections to the conditions. I’m not waiting to have my first time with someone special, and truly, you’re quite handsome. I could do much worse.”

“And what do you want for payment?”

“Well, um… The advertisement you posted said that you’d offer a low-level potion of my choice, right?” Seungmin nods and so Hyunjin soldiers on. “Do you have any of those potions that can be used to heal a fever and a wet cough? My brother fell ill while hunting in the swamp and we don’t have the money to afford the town apothecary.”

Seungmin stares at him for a moment, something conflicted playing across his eyes, before smiling gently. “You needn't offer me your virginity in exchange for the healing potions; I would be happy to give them to you free of charge.”

Hyunjin shakes his head in response. “That’s very kind of you, Seungmin, but my brother would never allow us to accept anything without some kind of payment. He hates being a charity case.” He smiles shyly, unable suddenly to meet Seungmin’s eyes. “I’m not saving myself for anything special, and like I said, you’re hardly unattractive. Besides, how many people can say they had their first time with a witch? Honestly, I think you’re getting the short end of the deal here if all you’re getting is a hair.”

For a moment Seungmin just stares at him incredulously, before throwing his head back with a loud laugh. Hyunjin tries desperately not to think of how happy it sounds, how he sudden;y wants to hear it again and again. “You are a strange one, Hwang Hyunjin. Very well, some healing potions for a hair off your head. I think that’s more than fair.”

“Good. Great! Thank you. So, when do you want to do this?”

“Right now would work, unless you have any objections.”

Hyunjin shakes his head. “No, none.”

Seungmin steps away from his potion and smiles, extending a hand. “Come with me?”

He leads Hyunjin up the staircase to the loft. It’s cozy, the dried plants that hung on the walls downstairs replaced by live ones. Vines and different types of ivy snake out from pots strategically placed to receive the best light. The plants crawl up the beams of the wall, climbing to the ceiling. Snugly fitted in the middle of all the greenery, right underneath the window, is a large bed. It looks far softer than any bed Hyunjin has ever laid on, but he’s used to sleeping on too-small cot with Jeongin snuggled into his side so he supposes he’s not the best judge of things.

Seungmin watches him as he takes it all in, a small smile on his face. “Enjoying the view?”

“Oh! Ah, sorry.” Hyunjin feels his face heat and rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. “Just… Never seen a bedroom that didn’t feel overcrowded. Or a bed that big, for that matter. Or so soft looking.”

“Feel free to lie down and relax for a moment. I’m just going to pop back downstairs and grab a vial.” Seungmin smiles at him and then disappears past the edge of the loft. Hyunjin can hear softly opening a drawer, but for the most part it’s quiet. 

He turns back to the bed and hesitantly steps forward. Laying a hand on it, his mouth opens in shock as it practically sinks into the mattress. Kicking off his shoes, he crawls onto the bed, curling up with his head on the pillows. “Holy shit,” he murmurs softly as every facet of his body relaxes into the plush feeling. “I don’t know what this mattress is made of, but it’s feels magical.”

“Well I am a witch, darling.”

Hyunjin shrieks and jerks upward, sitting and looking over at the edge of the loft where Seungmin stands. His hand is on his hip and he’s smiling, both gentle and mocking all at once. “Sorry.”

“Somehow, I doubt you’re actually sorry.”

Seungmin’s smile grows wider. Depositing the empty vial on a small table next to the bed, he sits next to Hyunjin, before leaning down to languish in the pillows. “Well?”

Nervous, but not to the point of backing out, Hyunjin lays down next to him. He’s on his side, his head pillowed on his arms as he stares at Seungmin, who stares back. Suddenly, the air feels fragile, as though any sudden moves or loud noises will shatter it. Careful not to break this, he murmurs, “Hi.”

“Hello.” Seungmin’s voice is as gentle as his smile. “Feeling okay?”

Hyunjin nods. “Nervous, but I imagine everyone is the first time.”

“I know I certainly was.”

He hasn’t been expecting Seungmin to be a virgin, but he still feels an unexpected pang of jealousy. Doing his best not to let it show, he says, “How should we begin then?”

“Can I kiss you?”

Somehow, Hyunjin hadn’t expected for kissing to be part of this. It feels almost too intimate for what is, essentially, a business transaction. He can’t deny that he would like to kiss Seungmin, however, so he nods and agrees.

Seungmin leans in slowly, giving Hyunjin ample time to tell him to stop if he wants. He’s come this far though; he’s not going to back out now.

His first kiss is gentle. Seungmin’s lips are as soft as his hands and Hyunjin revels in the feeling. Unintentionally, as Seungmin deepens the kiss, he finds his thoughts plagued by the image of Seungmin kissing other parts of him. How would it feel? He’s never truly understood the male desire to have someone suck his cock, but suddenly he wants it, wants to see Seungmin with his pretty lips wrapped around a dick.

“Is that okay?” Seungmin asks, still so close that their lips brush together with every word.

Hyunjin nods and tilts his head up for another kiss. “It’s good. Really… well, yeah.” He knows that his face is flushed red, can feel the heat in his cheeks, but where he would normally look away bashfully he’s unable to tear his eyes from Seungmin’s gaze. There’s something magnetic about it; he can’t tell if it’s something magical or just Seungmin. Maybe both. 

Seungmin’s hand comes up to cradle his face as he pulls him into another kiss. This one has more pressure behind it, a scrape of teeth on Hyunjin’s bottom lip. His mouth opens, almost automatically, and suddenly Seungmin’s tongue is there. Hyunjin gasps, unable to stop himself, and almost by instinct his hand flies to Seungmin’s waist.

The feeling of Seungmin smiling against his mouth is something he thinks he could easily become addicted to. “Did you like that, darling?”

“Darling?” Hyunjin pulls away slightly and frowns at him. He’s not opposed to the name just confused.

“Ah, sorry.” Seungmin’s grin turns sheepish. “It just slipped out. I won’t do it -”

“No!” Hyunjin blurts. “No,” he repeats, quieter. “It’s.. It’s okay. I liked it.”

“Gods you’re cute,” Seungmin says, an indulgent smile on his face. His thumb moves gently across Hyunjin’s cheek. “Absolutely precious. And so pretty too, darling.”

Hyunjin didn’t think it was possible, but his face grows even more flushed at the compliment. “So are you.”

Seungmin leans in and kisses him softly. “Let me make you feel good,” he murmurs. “Let me show you how amazing this can be.”

“Please.”

That’s all the invitation Seungmin needs: in the next moment he’s swinging a leg over Hyunjin’s, pulling himself up so he can straddle his lap. He’s kissing Hyunjin, but not on the lips - instead he works a steady trail down his jaw to his neck. “Let me mark you,” he says, lips barely leaving Hyunjin’s skin long enough to speak. “Can I?’

Hyunjin nods, hias hands moving to clutch at Seungmin’s shoulders, and in the next instant there’s the sting of teeth on his neck. He gasps again, his grip tightening, and one of Seungmin’s hands begins stroking soothingly at his side. 

“Seungmin.” He doesn’t want to say that he sounds desperate, but to deny it would be a lie. Whether that is a result of the feeling of bruises being sucked into his neck or rather just Seungmin himself, he can’t say. “Seungmin, what do we do next?”

With a low chuckle, Seungmin pulls away to smile down at him. “Eager, aren’t we?”

Hyunjin can’t help but smile sheepishly. “Sorry?”

Seungmin laughs, loud and happy this time, and leans down to kiss him sweetly. “No need to be, darling. It’s cute. Are you okay taking your shirt off?”

Suddenly all of his bashfulness is back and he’s blushing again. He knew this was coming, but he’s still nervous. “Can you take yours off too?”

“Of course.” In one smooth motion Seungmin pulls his shirt up and over his head, tossing it to the side. Hyunjin can’t help but gape; Seungmin’s face is beautiful and his body only adds to that image. Almost unconsciously one of his hands rises to rest against Seungmin’s chest as his eyes skim over his lean torso, skin pale and beautiful. He has a mole on his collarbone; suddenly all he wants is to kiss it.

The feeling of Seungmin’s hand sliding gently under his shirt to rest on his stomach snaps him out of his daze. Swallowing nervously, he moves to sit up so he can copy Seungmin’s movements and pull his shirt over his head. Once his skin is bared he does his best not to try and cover himself self-consciously. 

Seemingly noticing his nerves, Seungmin smiles and kisses him softly. “Gorgeous.”

He feels himself flush (although he’s not sure he ever really stopped). “Seungmin…” he whines.

The witch laughs and kisses him again. “You really are just so cute darling. But I’ll have mercy on you… for now.”

Any relief Hyunjin feels at the compliments stopping is outmatched by the sudden spike of heat that comes with Seungmin pushing him back down onto the bed and pressing his lips to Hyunjin’s chest. 

“This, ah, this doesn’t feel like mercy,” he whimpers as Seungmin takes a nipple into his mouth. “Seungmin!”

He’s laughing as he pulls away from Hyunjin. “Sorry, sorry! I just couldn’t resist - all this beautiful clear skin, perfect for marking…”

Sure enough when Hyunjin looks down there are several red marks on his chest. Even if he’s never been bruised like this before, he instinctively knows that they’re going to darken to a beautiful deep purple. He shivers a little at the thought and suddenly he wants Seungmin’s mouth on him again, giving him more marks.

Seungmin though seems to have moved past this - he’s reaching out for a small jar on the side table. There’s a clear liquid inside and Hyunjin shivers again. Just because he’s never been with anyone else doesn’t mean he hasn’t explored his own body. If his own fingers feel good inside him, he can only imagine how good Seungmin’s will feel.

“Do you want to stretch yourself or do you want me to do it?” 

Is that even a question? With the way Seungmin has made him feel so far, there’s no way he wants anything other than the witches fingers in him. He tells him as such, prompting Seungmin to laugh - and maybe he’s so horny he’s not thinking straight but it sounds almost  _ fond  _ \- and tug gently at the ties of Hyunjin’s pants. “Can we get these off of you then?”

“Only if yours come off too.”

Seungmin agrees easily and sets the vial down on the quilt. They separate briefly to finish undressing, but soon enough Hyunjin is lying on his back again. Seungmin is between his legs, bent over to suck a bruise into the skin of Hyunjin’s stomach. “You’re so pretty,” he murmurs, kissing Hyunjin’s inner thigh, just close enough to where he so desperately wants the witch to be maddening. 

“You’re prettier,” Hyunjin insists stubbornly. It’s true - his own dick isn’t anything special, nothing particularly unpleasant about it, but nothing particularly attractive either. It fulfills its purpose and that’s enough, really. But Seungmin’s cock is beautiful, just thick enough that Hyunjin is already anticipating the slight burn of it stretching him, long enough that he knows it will reach deeper inside him than anything has before, flushed a pretty pink that makes him desperately want to have it in his mouth.

“Nonsense.” Seungmin’s reply is accompanied by another kiss to his thigh. “Although if you’re really inclined to disagree, I know how we could fix that.”

“How?”

Hyunjin quickly comes to regret asking; an unknown amount of time later (he lost track, distracted by the spark of arousal in the witch’s eyes) he’s writhing around as Seungmin fucks into him with three fingers.

His hands are clutching so tightly at the quilt that he’s almost surprised he hasn’t ripped it yet. Every thrust of Seungmin’s fingers has him crying out, wordless pleas for more. He isn’t sure how much longer he can take the relentless pace that Seungmin has kept up without coming.

Seungmin seems to recognize that Hyunjin is close to the edge because without warning he suddenly stops, pulling his fingers out. Somehow that’s worse; Hyunjin keens, hands flying down to grab at Seungmin’s arm and try to keep it in place as his whole body arches up off the bed.

“Hey, hey,” Seungmin says soothingly, taking Hyunjin’s hand and kissing his palm. “It’s okay, darling. I just need to grab the vial for your hair and then you’ll be full again, okay?”

Hyunjin can only whimper in response, but he goes boneless, body lying lax against the bed as Seungmin reaches over to the side table for the empty vial. Then he’s back, arms on either side of Hyunjin’s head, bracketing him in.

He’s been so out of his mind with pleasure like nothing he’d ever felt before that he hadn’t even realized that Seungmin had slicked himself up after grabbing the vial. This only becomes apparent when he feels the press of a cock against his ass.

Hyunjin can’t help it; he stiffens. He may have experience with fingers in his ass, but nothing other than that. As much as he wants this, is practically gagging for it, there’s still an element of apprehension that overtakes him.

Seungmin knows this; he strokes a hand softly up and down Hyunjin’s side. “It’s not too late to back out,” he says quietly.

“No,” Hyunjin says, shaking his head. “No, I want it. I want  _ you.” _ He hopes Seungmin won’t read too much into that statement; he’s doing his best not to either. The odd mess of feelings in his chest that shift and writhe everytime he looks at the witch are not something to be dealt with until he has a clear head.

“If you’re sure.”

“I am.”

Seungmin leans down and kisses him on the forehead, then the nose, then the lips. “If you want to stop at any time, just let me know, okay?” He waits for Hyunjin to nod then presses forward.

Hyunjin gasps as he feels the head of Seungmin’s cock breach him. His hands, previously just resting on Seungmin’s shoulders, turn claw-like, nails digging into skin. Seungmin is both everywhere and nowhere all at once, and it’s so much, too much, and yet not enough at the same time.

He keeps pushing forward until his hips meet Hyunjin’s ass. There he freezes, and it takes Hyunjin a moment to figure out what he’s doing. Suddenly there’s a slight tug at his hair and he watches as Seungmin pulls his hand away, a few strands of hair held tightly. He puts them in the empty vial, then leans over, doing his best to jostle Hyunjin as little as possible, to set it on the side table. 

With that out of the way, he turns his full attention back to Hyunjin. “How do you feel, darling?”

Hyunjin whines in response. He doesn’t know if he can talk right now without begging, but he does his best to convey to Seungmin that he’s ready, he’s ready, he  _ wants _ it.”

The silent communication that’s been so strong between them since this whole encounter began means that Seungmin knows exactly what he’s asking for. He gives it to him, pulling out and then pushing back in hard. Hyunjin keens, throwing his head back as Seungmin does it again and again and again.

He’s not fucking him particularly fast, but the power behind each thrust is enough to drive Hyunjin wild. Seungmin’s aim is impeccable; every stroke has his cock glancing past this one spot that drives Hyunjin absolutely wild.

Hyunjin’s stamina isn’t the most impressive thing to begin with; he’s honestly shocked he’s lasted this long with how good Seungmin has made him feel. He knows he won’t be able to hold out much longer, and he’s right: it takes only a few more thrusts before he’s burying his head in Seungmin’s shoulder, gasping open-mouthed against his skin as he comes, without so much as a single finger laid on his cock.

Seungmin goes still, his hips flush against Hyunjin’s ass, as Hyunjin rides out the last few aftershocks of what is  _ easily _ the best orgasm he’s ever had in his life. He’s still hard inside him, body trembling with the effort it takes to stop himself from fucking into Hyunjin.

He considers for a moment asking Seungmin to keep fucking him, but quickly discards that notion; he’s far too oversensitive right now and getting fucked would only bring pain, not pleasure. Still, he can’t just leave Seungmin hanging like this.

“Come on my stomach,” he says, voice quiet but pleading. Seungmin’s eyes snap up to his, trying to gauge if he;s serious or not and Hyunjin nods. “Want you to. Please Seungmin? Come on the marks you left.”

Seungmin’s eyes flash dark at that and he’s pulling out in an instant, drawing a hiss from Hyunjin at the friction of a cock sliding against sensitive skin. As soon as his dick is free he’s taking it in hand, jacking himself off furiously, racing to catch up with Hyunjin at the finish line.

He gets there soon enough, spilling all over Hyunjin’s stomach, streaks of white on the bruised skin. It matches what Hyunjin is sure is the completely fucked-out look on his face, and he can’t bring himself to be upset that he looks so debauched when Seungmin is only covered in a thin sheen of sweat. If the hungry look in Seungmin’s eyes at the sight of him is any indication, Hyunjin looks  _ very _ good right now.

Suddenly that look disappears from Seungmin’s face, replaced by one of care and concern. “How do you feel?” He asks quietly. “I wasn’t too rough was I?”

Hyunjin shakes his head. “No, it felt good. Really good.”

“I’m glad.”

They’re quiet for a moment, then Hyunjin asks almost nervously, “So what now?”   
  


“Well, once I catch my breath I’ll get a cloth to clean you up. Then,” he hesitates slightly, “you’re welcome to stay the night if you want.”   
  


Hyunjin looks up, out the large window above the bed. He hadn’t noticed, so lost in feeling everything that Seungmin was doing to him, but the midday light has dimmed into late afternoon light. It’s not dark yet, but by the time he feels like moving again it probably will be. “That would be nice, if you’re willing to let me. I can take the floor or-”

“Hyunjin!” Seungmin cuts him off with a smile. “I was literally just  _ inside _ you. I think we can share the bed, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Hyunjin replies, trying to fight back the flush that threatens to creep over his cheeks.

“And then in the morning, I’ll grab some healing potions and we can go take care of your brother. And then…” Now it’s Seungmin’s turn to blush, staring shyly at Hyunjin’s collarbones. “Well, if you want to stop by the market and get food with me and then maybe we could go for a picnic by the lake or something? I don’t know, it’s silly, you don’t need to feel obligated -”

It’s Hyunjin’s turn to cut Seungmin off, and he does so with a gentle kiss. “A picnic sounds wonderful,” he says, a happy and content smile on his face. “And if it goes well… Maybe more picnics after that?”   
  


Seungmin smiles and it’s so,  _ so _ happy and hopeful that Hyunjin feels like his heart might burst with secondhand joy. “That,” he says, echoing Hyunjin’s earlier words, “sounds wonderful.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be complete filth and then the end happened and seungjin said "we're in love bitch, get over it" and honestly? I'm not mad about it 
> 
> please comment/leave kudos as it encourages me to keep writing!!


End file.
